poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force
Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force is the twelfth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Canterlot City in danger, Raphael and his friends had to help Twilight Sparkle and her friends in their time of need in order to keep the city safe from Emperor Nogo and his followers. Plot Remembering his promise to Twilight Sparkle/Twilight and her friends came The episode begins at Crystal Prep Academy Gym with everyone practicing for sports, Rapheal started to remember his promise to Twilight Sparkle as she and her friends came to join him and his friends. Showing around the secret base at CPA/Showing around the Unikingdom Soon, Ralph and the others showed Twilight and her friends to the Unikingdom. Soon enough, Faragonda and everyone else were surprised, especially Unikitty, who was really happy to see Twilight again. So, Twilight and her friends showed them their secret base as CPA as Ralph and his friends showed them around the Unikingdom along with Unikitty and her friends. Emperor Nogo begins his new evil plan/Sending a new evil Shadow Monster to attack Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan as he created another Shadow Monster called Shadow Haunter and sent him to attack the city. Meeting with Star Swirl and the Elemental Warriors/Revealing Emperor Nogo's plan Then, there was a meeting as Star Swirl and the Elemental Warriors revealed Emperor Nogo's plan. Ralph gives Twilight a hand with Flurry Heart/Helping out around CPA Soon enough, Ralph was helping Twilight out with babysitting Flurry Heart, by playing with her and changing her diaper. Later, they brought Flurry to the CPA nursery as they help out Principal Cadance and Shining Armor and the other deans around the academy. Faragonda and the mentors met with the rangers/Agreeing to start working together Then, Faragonda and the mentors met with the rangers when they summoned them. With that, Raphael, Twilight, and their friends agreed to work together for any troubled matter from Nogo. Ralph, Twilight, and their friends trained together/Never give up without a fight Back in Crystal Prep, Ralph, Twilight, and their friends were at the gym training together. As they trained hard enough with Star Swirl and the Pillars, they learn to never give up without a fight. Shadow Haunter makes his move/Ralph saved Twilight and Gallus from Nogo However, Shadow Haunter was ready to make his move. Just as the Shadow Creepers were attack, Ralph saved the life of Twilight and Gallus from Emperor Nogo's clutches. Reporting back to the Unikingdom/Explaining Faragonda about the trouble situation Back in the Unikingdom, Ralph, Twilight, and their friends report to Faragonda and explained about the trouble situation. Preparing a new plan to stop Nogo's plan/Sharing their magic of friendship as one Soon, Ralph, Twilight, and their friends begin a new plan to stop Emperor Nogo's plan. With the rainbow shining, they started to share their magic of friendship to become one. The Mythic Rainbow Harmony Force Team Up begins/A friendship teamwork in motion Then, the Mythic Rainbow Harmony Force Team Up battle has begun as they foguht Shadow Haunter. Soon, their friendship teamwork is now in motion. Putting a stop to Shadow Haunter/Using the Power of the Rainbow against the dark As the battle began, they begin putting a stop to Shadow Haunter and use the Power of the Rainbow against the dark. Making Shadow Haunter bigger/So begins the Ultrazord Team Up Battle Suddenly, Emperor Nogo worked his dark magic making Shadow Haunter bigger. With no time to lose, the Mythic Rainbow and Harmony Force Rangers began their Ultrazord Team Up Battle. Victory for the Mythic Rainbow and Harmony Force Rangers/A true heroes' triumph Then, the rangers finished off Shadow Haunter for good. With the Power Rangers recieved victory, a heroes' triumph was made. Raphael and Twilight's promise to keep in touch/All good friends stay contacting In the end, Twilight and her friends had to return to Canterlot High as Raphael and Twilight kept each other's promise to keep in touch as all good friends stay contacting. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Harmonious Knights Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia * Transcripts *Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5